


His army

by timexturner



Category: Loki - Fandom
Genre: Multi, love trumps hate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 16:50:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14453598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timexturner/pseuds/timexturner
Summary: What it would be like if Loki's army came to his rescue in AIW ( no spoilers as I wrote this before I watched the film)





	His army

**Author's Note:**

> Y/A = your age.

Loki stood there, facing Thanos, the man who said he'd kill him if he had failed taking over earth so many years ago. That felt like almost a decade now. He knew this was his fate. It was destined to happen. His birthright was to die. 

"The tesseract, now!" Thanos demanded. Loki had tears in his eyes as he handed it over. " good, now then-" then something Loki did not expect happened. He saw thousands, if not millions of people materialize from nothing. They stood in front of Loki as if to... Protect him. 

" if you wanna kill him, you are gonna have to go through us first!" A girl about the age of (y/a) said to Thanos. 

" w-who are you people?" Thanos asked the people that stood in front of Loki. 

" we're his army" another girl taller then the first said. 

" I... I tried to rule you all, how could you like me?" Loki asked them all confused a bit. 

A girl turned to him " you were under the tesseract and the others influence. It's not your fault." The girl said smiling at him. " nor is it your fault that your mother died. You are a good person, Loki. We all love you. You are our king. " 

Loki could see more tears form in his eyes. Thanos then rolled his eyes " are we done yet I have to kill him you-" 

" Our love for him is stronger then your hate!" A girl said as she then grabbed the other girls hand. The others did the same as they formed a circle of love around the Asgardian. Thanos laughed as he then tried to grab Loki. 

Loki flinched expecting to die But nothing happened. Thanos could not get to Loki. There was a protective barrier around Loki. Preventing any hatred from coming in contact with the god. 

Loki then transformed into his frost giant self and used his magic to freeze Thanos. Loki snapped his fingers and with that Thanos crumbled. Thanos was dead. Simple as that. 

Loki looked around. All of his army smiled at him. " who orchestrated all this?" Loki asked the girls. 

" I... I did my king" the girl who spoke first said coming over to him a little bit shy. Loki looked at the girl and gave her a kiss on the lips. 

" thank you. Thank you all for believing in me. It's an honor to rule you all." Loki smiled as he then looked around at all the dead asgardians " we're going to need new asgardians... Ladies, gentlemen. You are now hereby official asgardians. I love you all. Everything is fine" Loki smiled at his army. All these people that love him. Despite his misdeeds... They all cared for him and that meant he was going to be okay.


End file.
